The Wedding Day
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: It is Han and Leia's wedding day. How the day unfolds. Mainly from Luke's perspective


Author's note-I know some of the reviews I am going to get are going to say Leia's not that uptight or whiny. But she is getting married! That is just pre-wedding jitters.  
This is another part of the short vignette thing I am starting, those are so much easier to write then long stories, or chapters when I am so busy.  
This is a short waffy, corny piece that I am famous for. Enjoy  
The wedding.  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana  
"Luke!" Leia called out.  
"Right here, Leia." Luke said running to her. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly.  
"I am ugly." She fretted.  
"You are not." Luke said kissing her on the forehead. "You are the most pretty bride I have ever seen."  
"You are just saying that. I am ugly. Why did Han fall in love with me? He is so handsome, he could've had any woman, yet he chose me. Why?"  
Luke sat down in front of the chair made out of Alderaanian wood. He turned her chair to the mirror. "What do you see."  
"An ugly woman."  
"Well, what I see is a beautiful woman who is deeply in love with her fiancée. I see a loyal, dependable woman who will never let her husband down. I see a woman who went through a lot for her husband and always will. I know you deserve each other, and that is all I can see."  
"Oh Luke!" Leia said giving him a big hug.  
"Don't cry you will mess up your make up." Luke ordered, "It is almost time for me take you to the prayer hall."  
Leia put on her finishing touches quickly and they waited for there cue, Leia's grip was getting tighter and tighter on Luke's hand. Luke smiled gently as he heard the cue. "Come on, Leia, time to go."  
Leia was almost frozen, Luke hoisted her up slightly, adjusted her red and gold veil so it covered her forehead. Winter was going to take care of the garlands, flowers, and necklace.  
Luke stepped behind Leia, "time to go." He said again gently.  
This time she walked, and Luke tried to remember the pre- choreographed step. One hand on the shoulder, other on the waist, walking slightly on the side but in a way that it still looks a bit like I am behind her. Winter met them exactly 20 steps into it. She gave Leia a garland, adjusted her necklace, and took her other side.  
Then they stepped inside the prayer hall where Han was standing in ¼ the way into the room.  
Right as Leia caught sight of him her nervousness melted away, and she smiled the beautiful smile of a woman in love. When they reached where Han was Winter gave Leia a squeeze and let go, stepping to the side. Then Han bent on one knee in ceremony and broke the silence with the customary line. "Leia asked me to ask you for permission to marry her."  
Everyone waited nervously, this part of the ceremony, the response, wasn't choreographed. The idea was that it should be spontaneous and come from the heart. This wedding could be stopped right here. "You need to do three things." Luke said.  
Han felt his heart sink, he knew he wasn't worthy of Leia, but for Luke to tell him here in front of everyone. Leia had wanted an Alderaanian ceremony, and he had consented, and an important part of the ceremony was the Ceremony of Permission. The wedding couldn't take place without Luke's consent. He would go to the Galaxies end and back for Leia, now was the time to prove it. "What?"  
"Ask Leia why she agreed to marry you, and if she still stands by that decision." Luke said. "Leia, why did you agree to marry me, and do you still want to." Han asked, turning to Leia.  
"I agreed because I love you, the whole you, and I will want to marry you until the day I die, I am sure." Leia said, knowing that if she wanted to marry Han she had to answer. One down two to go, Han thought.  
"Promise me you will keep her safe and happy forever." "I do." He said solemnly.  
"Third and finally." "Promise you won't forget me, and will visit me." Luke said, as his voice cracked.  
"Neither of us could ever forget you."  
"Then there is no reason for me to stop you from getting married. No, no reason for me not to give you my blessing."  
"Stop!" The Alderaanian priest said, in a pre-choreographed move.  
Everyone froze. "Master Skywalker, you are the one chosen for this ceremony."  
"Yes I am." Luke said.  
"You know what giving your blessing means? You promise to protect this marriage with every weapon you have."  
"I know, and I do." Luke said.  
"You are a Jedi?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"A Jedi's weapon of honor is his/her lightsaber."  
"Yes."  
"So, swear that your lightsaber is to defend this union."  
"I do."  
"Then the ceremony proceeds." Han reached his hand up, Luke took his hand from Leia's shoulder and helped Han up with it. He then pressed Leia's hand in Han's, and put his hand from Leia's shoulder to Han's shoulder and they walked in the pre-choreographed style to the wedding altar, where Luke sat Leia down, and Chewie sat Han down.  
According to Alderaanian custom the bride lifted the veil privately with her husband after the ceremony in her new marriage room so Leia sat the entire ceremony looking demurely down, and had to content herself only with holding Han's hand.  
The Alderaanian wedding customs are very elegant, but that means they also are very long. The culminating sequence is where two fires are lit, usually by the parents, but in this case Luke and Chewie, to symbolize their lives because the parents are the ones you gave them their lives, and then the parents and bride and groom combine them, and the officiator says "Never forget this moment, your fires are now one, your lives are now for each other. Love each other, all ways!"  
Leia started to bow then realized Han had forgotten to, she nudged him. "Wha- Oh." Then they both bowed in tandem.  
Leia and Han helped each other up from the altar (both of their wedding outfits were heavy enough that you couldn't get up without help.) Again symbolizing that when burdens got tough they would be there for one another. Leia, Han, Luke, Chewie, Winter, and Lando led all the guests out. There was a thirty-minute break to stretch their legs in which Leia and Han would change into traditional Correllian wedding attire. Luke's comm. link buzzed. "Luke, get up here." Leia yelled.  
Luke had been playing the polite host, but then he excused himself and ran to his sister. "What is it?" He said breathlessly.  
"I look horrible!" She screeched. "This is Han's traditional wedding attire and I look horrible in it. Green dress and brown hair!"  
Luke counted to ten, she was getting married, she was never like this usually, and she should be allowed to have eccentricities today. "Leia," Luke said calmly, "you look awesome. 'Sides Winter was with you when you got it, she would not have let you buy something you looked ugly in."  
"You are right." Leia said, doubtfully. "But I still look ugly. "Anyone who says that needs to get their eye sight checked. Your guests are waiting, princess, let's go." Luke said gently.  
Leia pulled back for a second uncertainly. "Trust your brother, you look awesome." Luke said, kissing her cheek.  
Leia let Luke take her downstairs. "Thank you, Master Skywalker." Winter, who had quietly slipped out once Luke had arrived, mouthed. "I couldn't get her to calm down."  
Luke smiled at Winter. Leia was going to keep the Alderaanian veil on, though, because it wasn't supposed to be taken off until later, luckily it was gold, and gold and green went together otherwise that would be another thing Leia would worry about. Luke adjusted the veil so it was back in place; it had fallen back when Leia was applying her make up.  
Han was waiting outside The Hall of Ceremony and went in with Leia when she was ready.  
Leia and Han had decided that there would be no speeches. Their love spoke for itself, and they didn't need anyone else speaking. Plus dignitaries had been invited and it was close to election time. and Leia and Han didn't want dignitaries using this as time for them to advance their own careers.  
Leia and Han ate at the head table talking sparsely, mostly just enjoying the feel of the atmosphere and how right it felt to be with one another. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, please stand while the bride and groom give you the first dance of their first eve."  
Han and Leia danced to the first song they had ever danced to, they had thought it would be appropriate for their wedding evening. She is so perfect, Han thought, how did she ever end up with me?  
He is so perfect, Leia thought, how did he ever end up with me? Luke wanted to cut in, but he knew the media might make something of it. They were already scandalizing the fact that Luke was the one in the important role instead of General Rieekan. Leia, Luke, Han, Chewie, and General Rieekan had discussed this beforehand. Leia had been adamant though, as much as she liked General Rieekan Luke was her brother. Then had come the awful news that General Rieekan couldn't even make it for the wedding, there was an emergency posting for him. Mon Mothma had been very apologetic, but she couldn't spare him.  
Luke had already caught one reporter writing an article "General Rieekan snubs wedding, after being snubbed." He shook his head, no they would make too much out of Luke dancing the second dance.  
"I truly am sorry." Mon Mothma said, touching Luke's shoulder. She correctly interpreted his look. "Yes, I also saw the article they are writing. You know I wouldn't have done it unless he was indispensable."  
"But General Rieekan was in on the discussions!"  
"Whoever Leia appoints to talk for the family will just have to bring that up." Mon Mothma said, in a way that told Luke that she thought it would be him.  
At that moment Luke had a brainwave. "Mon Mothma, I know it has been said often, but let me say it again, you are a genius." Luke said.  
"Thank you." Mon Mothma said, a bit warily. "What prompted this though."  
"What can the media say if General Rieekan himself is the spokesman?"  
  
Mon Mothma shook her head slightly. "Rieekan relegated to post of spokesman after a whiff of scandal discovered." She intoned.  
"Oh." Luke said, disappointed.  
"But you were on to something. I think Carlist should come out with his own statement, saying that he approved the choice of you in the forefront position. Especially with Leia wording it."  
"Again, you are a genius."  
"Who is going to broach the subject with Carlist?" Mon Mothma asked.  
"Let's deal with that tomorrow, shall we?" Luke asked.  
The 'public' party was almost over. After the one and only speech of the evening, the few invited to the private party would move to the next room and open presents, and do whatever else was planned. Han and Leia had kept the planning of this party very quiet.  
The only speech of the evening was made by Lando, a neutral bet as he wasn't a politician, and for once his business was doing well. "A toast." He said. "To Han and Leia. Now don't be falling asleep because you think you can guess exactly what I am going to say. Don't forget, I am Lando Calrissian." Lando said, with a flick of his lavender cape. He bowed to the appreciative laughter that came with that statement. "Thank you, thank you all. Anyways, this isn't going to be a regular wedding toast because this isn't a regular couple. What couple meets when the guy rescues the girl from being executed and they summarily go into a smelly garbage chute." Everyone laughed. Then Lando's voice took a more somber tone. "What couple has had to undergo what these two have had to?" His tone lightened up. "But they have survived, and this is what has given me hope for all us bachelors, that love can and does survive. And I am sure that their love and the legendary Solo luck will keep them alive for each other for years and years. I have known Han for years and years. He told me that he 'wasn't the committing type', and from what I hear Leia wasn't planning a romantic commitment in her life either. So I guess you could say it took two non- committing types, to get them to commit. And when they committed, they committed totally. Both have walked through fire for each other. And wow, am I babbling. My prepared speech went out of the window. That is how much these two mean to me. Best of luck to you now and always." Lando lifted his glass. "To Han and Leia." Everyone repeated after him. "To Han and Leia." "Now comes the even more interesting part of the evening." Luke said to Mon Mothma, who was invited to the party, as he got up to thank everyone for coming and mingle one last time.  
  
"Truly." Mon Mothma said, favoring Luke with a smile. Luke got up and thanked people individually for coming. He stood chatting until everyone, except those either invited to the party or chatting with someone who was invited to the party had left. He was about to leave when he saw some holoreporters trying to sneak back in for interviews. Uh oh, I can just imagine what Han would say if someone tried to interview him right now. "Sir." Luke called to the reporter almost inside. "Can I help you." The reporter looked like a caught child. "Just. wanted some questions answered." The human male said. "Maybe I can help." Luke said. The reporter visibly relaxed, and like a domino effect all the other reporters started to crowd around Luke. "What do you think about a smuggler marrying a princess." "It is irrelevant. Han and Leia love each other, and that is all that matters." "Where will they be moving, as Minister Organa.Solo has the bigger apartment." "That is a private decision, it is up to those two." Luke said, not wanting to get into that. Then came the question Luke had been dreading. "Why is General Rieekan not here?" "He was assigned emergency duty." "Sure. nice explanation." "It is the truth." "It was because he felt snubbed." "I have already told you the truth, but if you don't believe me there is nothing I can do about that." Luke said, getting a bit annoyed. He felt like adding, General Rieekan had been in on the decision to make him the man of the ceremony, but then he remembered what Mon Mothma had said. "Listen, we aren't going to get anywhere on this line of questioning, and I don't want to waste my time so if you are going to ask me about anything else, go ahead. But if you are going to ask me about this, then I might as well leave." Luke said, turning away. The tactic worked. Luke let the reporters question him for three minutes then he said. "Thank you all." And he went back into the party. "We were wondering where you were." Han said. "Fending off reporters." Luke said, exhausted, collapsing into a seat. "Poor you." Lando said. "A lot of questions about General Rieekan." Leia asked. "You betcha." "What did you say." "He had an emergency assignment, that is why he wasn't here." Leia winced. "They didn't buy that did they?" "Nope. But I told them that that was the truth, and if they didn't want to believe it that was fine by me, and if they wanted me to answer any more questions they would have to ask me about something else." Luke said.  
"Good tactic." Leia said, nodding her head. "Did it work."  
Everyone else laughed. "Good tactics, don't always work." Leia said, defending herself.  
"Yup." Luke said.  
"Why didn't you tell them the whole truth, that General Rieekan had been in on the discussions." Lando asked.  
Luke held Mon Mothma's eyes for a moment. "Someone and I discussed this, we felt that it would only be believed if General Rieekan made that statement, and his statement was the first time the Media heard that." Luke said, cautiously.  
"I guess." Lando said, a bit doubtfully.  
"Enough politics talk, let's have fun." Han said.  
"You have already started." Luke said, eying the alcohol bottle in Han's hand.  
"Don't need alcohol to have fun." Han said. "I was talking about dancing. See-Threepio, would you start the Corellian fun mix?"  
  
"With pleasure."  
"Dim the lights as well." Immediately the lights dimmed  
"You arrogant droid, he was talking to me." They heard Threepio's tinny tones.  
They heard Artoos answering beeps. "Inference is not a skill you have then, because he had been addressing me, then he thought of something else and told me."  
"Goldenrod, music please." Han said, impatience seeping into his tone.  
"Right away."  
The music came on. "The first dance, Han and Leia." Luke said.  
"We have already had our first dance." Leia protested.  
"The first dance here in this forum." Luke said.  
"But-" Leia said.  
"Let's just give them what they want." Han said. "Come on, Princess." He coaxed.  
"Fine." Leia consented.  
Han and Leia danced another dance then everyone clapped. Lando cut in on the couple.  
Try as he did Luke couldn't relax. He wanted Han and Leia to be able to start their marriage off in a relaxed way, not tensed because some dumb holo reporters wanted to make a mountain out of an anthill, if it even was an anthill!  
So Luke got out his datapad and started scribbling notes as to how they could handle it. He starred asking General Rieekan to make his own statement. He x-ed making Rieekan family spokesman. Once he had those two main points down he started considering how he could ask General Rieekan for a statement, and make sure it said what they needed for it to say. After all General Rieekan was off protecting the galaxy and he didn't need to be deeply involved in all of the politics of the galaxy as well.  
He wrote contact General Rieekan and wrote ways of contacting General Rieekan what to say what not to say and was so engrossed in his task he didn't notice Han come up behind him and say "Watcha writing kid?"  
Before Luke could protest Han grabbed the datapad out of Luke's hand. Han wrinkled his nose. "Turning into a politician kid."  
"No." Luke protested. "Just thought it would make it easier on Leia if someone had thought all this out. Easier on you." He jabbed.  
Han thought about it. Leia spending hours working on this on their honeymoon.. "Good job kid." He said, "keeping going." Han handed Luke back the datapad.  
"I thought you would say that." Luke said, smirking.  
He turned back to the datapad. "Seriously though, kid, enjoy yourself! It is your sister's wedding. Why is all of this work necessary."  
"I saw what the holoreporters are writing. I just thought the sooner they drop the story the better." Luke said grabbing the datapad and starting his work again, he was almost done.  
"Ick." Han said.  
"Kid." Han said, gesturing, Leia was on her way over. But Luke didn't have a chance to stash the pad before Leia came.  
"Mingle." Leia said. "Why are you two sitting here alone. You are here with some of your best friends and you don't even talk to them."  
"Relax, highnessness. I just came over here a few minutes ago." Han said.  
Luke glared at Han, because he knew what was coming next. "You."  
"Yes, Leia." Luke said, putting on his most placating face. "I am almost done. "  
"Leia, will you look at this. You too, Han." Lando called.  
Saved. Luke thought. Sure enough Leia said. "I will be there in a moment, Lando."  
Luke knew that even though Lando was one of Han's best friends Han would never leave Lando alone with Leia, Han was the jealous type. "But I expect to see you on the dance floor in 10 minutes."  
"Yes, ma'am." Luke said, saluting.  
Leia shook her head and walked away chuckling. Sure enough Han followed in about five seconds.  
Luke quickly finished his work and then followed orders and went out on the dance floor.  
He danced with a coffee room intern, Malinza Freeliner, a 19-year old blonde from Anchorhead Tatooine who was dating Wedge Antilles for a dance or two. Then he clapped as people danced to a fast number. He knew he would just trip over his feet if he tried.  
Luke then cut in on Leia as a slower number came on. Leia smiled at him as they danced. In that smile Luke saw an eternity of happiness. Whatever happened with the politics of the situation, his sister was happy that is all that mattered to Luke.  
After two or three dances Luke bowed out. Leia wandered over to where Han was having a discussion with Wedge about the wisdom of giving new recruits ships to fly, now that they didn't need every pilot or ship and could think about safety and good flying.  
Luke went and watched Lando try to sweet talk Lana Sweetness, laughing when she just walked away. "What is Leia working on." Lando wondered aloud, seeing Leia sitting down with a datapad out.  
Luke shrugged, though he had an idea, "Let's go see." He suggested.  
They went to find Leia working on the political situation at hand. Wordlessly Luke handed her his datapad. Relief dawned on Leia's face, replaced soon by surprise. "When did you do this, Luke?"  
"It is what he was workin' on when you came over, worship." Han drawled from behind Leia's chair.  
He stretched his long legs, and sat in the chair next to Leia. "This is good stuff." Leia said, as she scrolled through the material.  
Luke shrugged, a bit self-consciously. Leia hugged Luke. "Thank you."  
"What are friends for?" Luke said, not being able to say the full line, as there were people around who didn't know the full truth. "I just wanted you to be able to go on your honeymoon and relax.  
"You are the best." Leia said.  
"That I am." Luke drawled, in a very Han-ish style.  
Leia reached over to playfully slap his head, but Luke was expecting that so he grabbed Leia's hand and mussed her hair instead. Leia screamed, wrenched her hand from his grasp and started chasing Luke who had started running.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing as the pair started chasing each other around the room. "Okay, you two." Han said, stepping in after they'd been running for about half an hour. "You aren't going to be able to resolve this. Leia, Luke is too fast for you to catch him. Luke, Leia is just in too good shape from fighting in the rebellion to tire and give up. Truce."  
"Truce." Leia said, panting as she shook Luke's hand.  
The two looked each other in the eye and broke out laughing as they tried to catch their breath.  
People started leaving soon afterwards, as it was getting very late. After it was only, Han, Leia, Chewie, Luke, and Lando left. Leia bent down to start cleaning. "Leave it." Luke said.  
"But Luke." Leia said, looking around the littered room. "It needs to be cleaned by tomorrow morning."  
"We rented a slew of cleaning droids." Luke reminded her. "I will stay here as long as takes."  
"I will too." Lando said.  
"I will too." Chewie said. "You two go."  
Leia looked at Han, who shrugged. "Thanks you guys." Han said.  
"No problem." Luke said, waving them on.  
The two left, arms around each other. 


End file.
